1. Field
An outdoor device for an air conditioner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, air conditioners are apparatuses that adjust an indoor temperature to promote a pleasant indoor environment. Such an air conditioner may include an indoor unit or device installed in an indoor space to adjust a temperature of indoor air and an outdoor unit or device installed in an outdoor space to supply a refrigerant to be heat-exchanged with external air into the indoor device.
The air conditioner may operate in a cooling mode or a heating mode by controlling a refrigerant flowing along a tube provided therein. The refrigerant flowing along the above-described tube may be controlled by an electronic component of a control box provided in the outdoor device.
However, as the control box according to the related art is fixed at a preset or predetermined position is a case of the outdoor device, when the control box is installed on the outdoor device, the control box may interfere with the tube. Also, when a worker repairs the tube disposed at a rear side of the control box, the control box has to be separated from the outdoor device.